marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:LEGO Marvel's Avengers
Continuity (Universe Designation) Based on the trailers and press releases for LEGO Marvel's Avengers, it is clear that this game is not set in the same universe as LEGO Marvel Super Heroes but is instead a LEGO-fied adaptation of the latest MCU movies. We know that it will contradict the previous game by ignoring its story, reinventing its characters, and erasing teams like the X-Men and Fantastic Four from existence. I know that there will be extreme resistance to this suggestion, but we need to accept the fact that this game is not a sequel and give it a Temporary Reality Number. --Man of Steel 85 (talk) 04:52, January 2, 2016 (UTC) :We know? What trailers and/or gameplay videos show this? Regardless, let's wait until the game is actually released before we decide. Zakor1138 (talk) 05:14, January 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Yes, we should wait until the game is released, you're right. But I can show you why I think that it won't be a sequel. In a recent interview, Arthur Parsons, the game's director, said: "Well, it’s not a direct sequel, but it’s kind of the spiritual successor. It’s the same game directors, same design team, same team at TT. We see it as, like, “Let’s take everything that worked really well in ‘LEGO Marvel Super Heroes’ and then kind of add to that.” But obviously, while that game is an original story, this is more the movies’ stories in LEGO style, which is kind of where the LEGO games work best." As seen in the trailers, this game is a direct adaptation of six of the movies. And we know that "LEGO Marvel Super Heroes" is inconsistent with the movies in multiple ways, such as the fact that the founding members of the Avengers know each other despite the events of "The Avengers" not having taken place (as evidenced by the presence of Phil Coulson and Loki not being imprisoned in Asgard), the fact that AIM is led by MODOK instead of Alrich Killian, and the public existence of Spider-Man and teams like the Fantastic Four and X-Men, not to mention the fact that the Red Skull is alive, Arnim Zola has a body, and Mandarin is an actual villain. So while you are correct in saying that we should wait until the game is released to make the final judgment, my belief that this game will not share a continuity with "LEGO Marvel Super Heroes" is far from unsupported. --Man of Steel 85 (talk) 20:16, January 2, 2016 (UTC) :::I agree with Man of Steel 85 from what we can see in the game trailers/pictures, they removed the X-Men and the Fantastic Four and other Mutant/Fantastic four related characters(like they are doing with all the new games), it also seems to be mostly about MCU, the characters now look like their movie counterparts, the villains are the movie villains and apparently the movie stories will be recreated in the game, as far as I'm concerned it all points to be a different universe. SunGodKizaru (talk) 22:17, January 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::X-Men and Fantastic Four not appearing doesn't confirm they don't exist. Also, being adaptations of the movies doesn't make the events from Lego Marvel Super Heroes not canon, because, as I said before, the GAME ISN'T OUT YET. They aren't 100% accurate adaptations of the movies, they are done in a more comedic way and certain fates of some characters may differ than in the films of origin. So, again, let's wait until the game is actually released and see if the story can't fit. Even then, it probably wont matter, we'll probably just leave it as part of LEGO Marvel reality. It's not the only time other media have conflicting things in canon with each other. (Hulk Vs. (film), Wolverine and the X-Men (Animated Series), and Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) are all part of the same canon, despite having multiple contradictions.)Zakor1138 (talk) 23:07, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Continuity (Universe Designation) ROUND 2 The game is out, and it's a LEGO-fied adaptation of a few movies in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. As much was clear from the the game's promotional material, so the bulk of the previous conversation really doesn't make any sense to me. It's a sequel to LEGO Marvel Super Heroes in the sense that it's another Marvel LEGO game, but it does not follow that game's storyline. So how do we deal with the characters? For characters like Iron Man or Captain America, the question is whether or not this counts as an appearance for them, but what do we do with those that haven't (yet) appeared in the MCU like America Chavez and Kamala Khan? Do we just link to the disambiguation page? Is there any protocol in place for how we deal with explicitly non-canon materials like this? - LoveWaffle (talk) 04:03, January 28, 2016 (UTC) :Still watching the cutscenes, so wait a bit. Zakor1138 (talk) 02:51, January 31, 2016 (UTC) ::Having not played either game, I'm going to tentatively assume that it's like the other video games based on the MARVEL Studios films, they're all considered quasi-canon/non-canon, but still treated as Earth-199999 appearances. -- Annabell (talk) 02:54, January 31, 2016 (UTC) :::Well, the LEGO Marvel universe was designated Earth-13122, so I have to see if it has major contradictions with the first game. Zakor1138 (talk) 02:57, January 31, 2016 (UTC) ::::I'm aware, my point is that it's not been promoted as Earth-13122, rather as part of the MCU, which would be Earth-199999. -- Annabell (talk) 03:01, January 31, 2016 (UTC) :::::The statue of liberty still winks as if there are traces of Magneto's control from the last game. Jim Hammond references Johnny Storm of the Fantastic Four who couldn't be in the MCU. Manhatten is similar to the first game except that some places have been taken out. I think the first game could take place between Avengers and Age of Ultron. And this is LEGO, so 13122. SeanWheeler (talk) 17:08, March 26, 2016 (UTC) ::::::You're absolutely correct.--MysteryScooby (talk) 10:12, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Which Agent Koenig? The Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. DLC for the game includes an Agent Koenig. However, this could just as easily be Eric, Sam, or Billy; so who do we identify him as in the character list? --DanMat6288 (talk) 19:00, March 6, 2018 (UTC)